


Liabilities, Probabilities, and Assets

by macvano



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, MaKorra, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macvano/pseuds/macvano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako doesn't exactly like the idea of change- he likes to be in control. So how will he deal with Korra, who won't easily be dominated? Make out with her? Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good plan. Makorra with Bolin because he's really cool shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liabilities, Probabilities, and Assets

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading a fanfic that I posted a few months ago on my FF. I'll be updating this summer! Also the breaks don't appear so um... not sure how to work with that-if anyone wants to help I'll love them forever!

If there was one thing Mako hated, it was a liability. Not because he felt particularly responsible for whatever said liability may be, but rather because of the lack of control-the lack of structure surrounding the dead weight; there was too much at risk to risk it at all, he felt.

His brother, on the other hand, didn't understand Mako's deep annoyance towards the liability. To Bolin, each new person brought into his life was an opportunity to be utilized to bring about happiness. He enjoyed dragging in these nonsensical factors in the form of people and forcing Mako to regain his control on the situation, over and over and over again to the point where Mako was truly annoyed with his brother's friendly nature.

"Look, Bolin. You need to stop dragging in your fangirls- they throw you off your game."

"Bro, don't worry! Just because the ladies love me doesn't mean I'd put them before Pro-Bending."

"Yeah, well, why don't you just take a break from bringing them in for a while." This was not a request; this was a demand, "We need to stay focused on getting into the championship."

"Alright, alright, I'll hold off on the girls for a while. But I can't garuntee they'll do the same."

Three days. THREE DAYS. That was how long Bolin had managed to keep away from the 'ladies' for. When Mako spotted the new star-struck stray, appearing to be fresh off the boat, he couldn't help but sigh. Another liability. His brother could say he wasn't distracted by fans as many times as he liked, but actions (in other words, Bolin ogling the girl's breasts) spoke louder than words.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Mako let out in exasperation as he really took in the scene. He didn't want to deal with this right now; not when Hasook was on his time of the month anyway (he wasn't sure why a teenage boy experienced such mood changes, but he honestly didn't care much to know what the hell was going on with another man's body). Rolling his eyes a bit, he called over his younger brother to scold the earthbender. Within the process of telling off Bolin, he caught a glance of the spectator's ass, hidden by a thick traditional cloth.

'I've seen better' The firebender assured himself, letting his eyes linger a bit longer than a uninterested party should. After a second more of disguised butt-staring, Mako tuned back in, receiving the last few words of an attempted introduction from the Fire Ferret's earth bender. "Bolin, let's go." He stated, ignoring the waterbender's hand; he had no plans of becoming acquaintances with the foreigner, much less allowing her to believe that they were anything close to that.

Less than a week later, he had been forced into the very situation he had been attempting to avoid, thanks to the carefree boy he called a brother and the moody waterbender he no longer graced with a name. Not only had he become acquaintances with the foreigner, but now she was actually the resident waterbender for the Fire Ferrets.

"Aw, c'mon bro. Korra's not that bad, you know. She's the avatar and a great waterbender, what else could you want?" Bolin rambled, flopping down on the makeshift bed that took up a large portion of their attic home. Mako gave the other a look then proceeded to sit himself down on his own bed.

"I just don't like the idea of someone so reckless being on the team."

"Hasook was way worse than her." He retorted, took a yawn, and then proceeded, "Plus, he was moody as hell."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." And he really did know- but regardless, Mako felt uneasy, "Whatever- as long as she doesn't screw up, it'll be fine."

The week wore on and finally finished, and Mako's prediction came true. The avatar didn't screw up in any major way and appeared to be picking up some new techniques; basically, all was calm in the world. Just the way the firebender liked it. However, Korra, wasn't so much a fan of redundancy.

"Mako, lets take a night off! I wanna see the city!" The liability called out, already grabbing on to Bolin. "Yeah, bro, we've been training all week."

"We can take a night off after the championship. Until then, we need to stay on our game."

"Just because it's physically impossible for you to have fun doesn't mean we don't deserve a break." Korra called out to the still training boy, her voice full of the usual sass.

Fearing that the girl's echo would come to her aid, Mako cut in quickly, "What is with you?" His annoyance had gotten the best of him, "If you really want to go in to town that badly, just go!"

"Fine." She snarled back, "Bolin, lets go. Your brother is obviously being an ass." Grabbing onto the earthbender's arm, she made a quick face at the taller boy before storming out.

After throwing a few more punches at the targets, Mako shook out the flames and cradled his head. "...Fuck." The last thing he had needed was more drama, and he had been the one to cause it. Taking a deep breath, he realized he had to do the mature thing. Or at the very least, the thing that would bring the Fire Ferrets back together; Mako had to go socialize.

"Don't be too bothered by Mako. He's just not good with people... or new things... or change, really." Bolin rambled to Korra as the bartender sent two drinks down their way. Catching the glasses of barely alcoholic drinks he passed one to his friend.

"I guess I get it, but still..." The avatar started, eying the strange drink, "Doesn't he know how to loosen up?"

"The most he loosens up is during a match." Boling shurgged, taking a swing of his drink. Realizing Korra was reluctant to try her own, he put his own down, "Did you want something stronger..?"

"Oh, no! I was just a little lost in the atmosphere." The bar Bolin had brought her to wasn't exactly the nicest place in the world; most of the patrons appeared to be from a lower class and a few absolutely reeked of alcohol. Then again, it probably didn't look much different from any other bar in Republic City- however, it looked loads different than anything Korra had ever seen.

"Sorry for taking you here instead of around the city. Though I'm sure we could handle ourselves, the Equalists have been showing up a lot at night and I'd rather avoid them if I can."

"No, this is great. Just different then what I'm used to, I guess." Shaking off Bolin's doubts, Korra took a sip of the rust colored beverage, cringing a bit as she swallowed. "But why here, anyway?"

"My brother and I used to come here after games and celebrate big wins." He laughed, taking another drink, "I guess I shouldn't be saying that, since I haven't been legal for that long."

"So let me get this straight- the avatar asks to go out and see the city, and you take her to a shady bar?" The two friends looked up to find their serious firebender wearing a smug expression. He quickly moved into the seat next to Korra's, signaling to the bartender for something stronger than what the other two were drinking, "Did you even ask her what she likes?"

"Hey, I don't want to hear anything about charmin' the ladies from you, bro. When was the last time you even attempted to hit on a girl?"

"I don't remember, because it's stupid and a waste of time..?"

"Do you see this waste of youth before us, Korra? Do you see it?"

Korra gave a hollow laugh, "I wouldn't really know. I grew up trapped within walls of ice with a bunch of elders helping me master bending. Things like flirting weren't really common place- or people my own age." Bolin's expression turned to pure shock as Mako gave a genuine laugh. "Nice to know not everyone is as crazed as Bolin is."

As the night went on, the three continued to blather on. Strangely enough, there was some sort of odd relationship forming between Korra and Mako- mostly full of sass and eye rolls, but something was there at the very least.

"While you two talk about some pro-bending or whatever, I'm going to go reap the spoils of victory," Bolin slurred out, pointing over to a few girls who had been giggling in the Fire Ferret's general direction for about five minutes now. Pushing himself off the bar stool, he had to catch his balance before setting off towards the females with a "Helloooooo ladiessssss."

"You think for such a muscular guy, he could hold more alcohol." Mako laughed, feeling somewhat buzzed himself, "How about you? Alright there, avatar?" Korra made a face, sticking her tongue out at the firebender, "Don't belittle me-" Mid sentence, her hand made a run for her temple, but a groggy voice still fought it's way out, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, Korra," A small smile erupted on his face as he made the observation- it probably was the liquor he had been drinking, but something about her stubbornness was actually entertaining him, "Why don't you go wash your face and sober up a bit?"

"Urgh, yeah, that might be a good idea." Still grabbing her forehead, the waterbender attempted to get up from her stool, only to realize that moving in a wasted state was a bit harder than she would have imagined. Figuring she wouldn't ask for help, Mako sat there in amusement for a few more seconds, watching her fight to stand on her own.

"Looks like you could use some help, avatar." He smirked, placing a supporting hand under her upper arm, helping her to steady herself. Her only retort was a quick, childish "Bleh!" as she accepted the much needed help. As the two stumbled over the rotting planks below them, it was fairly obvious that neither was anywhere near sober.

"Now, ladies, that- that!- is how you win a pro-bending match all by yourselfffff." Bolin's voice was faintly visible over the giggles of his fans. "That is what makes... A CHAMPION!"

Just as Mako was about to let go of Korra so she could waddle off to the women's restroom without dragging him along, the two caught Bolin's ramblings out of context. Korra began to laugh mid step, only to trip right into the wall next to the restroom, rolling quickly enough to prevent her face from smashing in to the plywood. Taking the still hanging on Mako with her, the trip placed the two in an unconventional situation; Korra with her back pressed the wall and Mako with his body a bit too close to hers. The distance between the two was almost non existent, allowing them to feel one another's body heat.

Korra, who wasn't exactly used to these situations, sobered up a bit via shock, "Well, um, maybe, uh," Korra, who didn't stutter, was now stumbling over her own words, "We should um... mov-" And Mako, who didn't see the point in hitting on girls, was now locking lips with one.

He pressed his lips onto hers, cutting off her incoherent blathering. Moving his hands up from her arms to her face, he moved her jaw to align with his, making his kisses more direct on her skin. Now getting over the surprise, Korra returned the favor, moving her hands up towards his neck and hanging them around his shoulders. Even as he held her cheeks, she pushed to break from his control and pushed herself more and more onto him.

Mako soon realized she had taken back some of the control in the situation, something he would not stand for. Taking the initiative, he moved his right hand from her jawline to her thick, dark hair, grabbing it with a bit of force. She didn't wince, but rather nipped at his lip, pulling it back with her as he moved her head through his control. Korra's lips moved into a slight smirk before Mako began to trace her lips with his tongue, attempting to advance his ground. Her smirk had allowed enough space for his tongue to just 'slip-in'.

Korra, on the other hand, decided that she was going to conquer new territory. As Mako's tongue trailed the top of her mouth, she allowed her hand to drop from his shoulder to his waist. Waiting only a second to ensure the poor boy wouldn't bite his own tongue, the waterbender grabbed her teammate's ass. It would be a lie to say he wasn't startled by the sudden movement; his lips stopped moving for a second, his hands dropped their firm grip. Seeing her opening, Korra gave him one last kiss, then pulled away, squeezing past him to make her way back towards her original destination of the women's restroom.

Looking down at his open fingers, it took Mako a second to process what had really just happened. Still trying to remember, he ran his fingers through his hair, and then smirked.

Maybe this liability would be an asset after all.


End file.
